This Is England
by think-of-england
Summary: Roxas has been forced to leave his peaceful suburban american life, and is now living across the pond. How will he adjust to this lifestyle? And where the hell are all his beloved cliques! M RATED FOR SWEARING, DRUGS, DRINKING OTHERS. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic so if it isn't that great try not to rip me apart. Chapters will get longer once the story builds momentum. **

**This Is England. **

"We will be landing shortly, please secure your seatbelt. We hope you have had a nice flight." Roxas glared at the speaker, willing it to erupt in flames.

"We're moving to England", those were the exact words my brother, Cloud, had said to me one month earlier. Stupid jerk, I thought. I had just turned 16 and was at a time in my life where I was comfortable. Nice friends at a nice school in the beautiful suburban America. I lived in a detached house with my 18 year old brother. If only they hadn't discovered we had a grandparent living in England. Cloud said that because he was going to college, someone would need to look after me. Utter crap in my opinion, but according to my brother "Your opinion isn't valid" .

On my left, Cloud was still peacefully dozing , in what seemed, a really awkward position. And on my right, a fat guy who refused to stop stuffing his face. I sighed as a show of protest. I hated aeroplanes with passion. The slow queues, the uncomfortable seats, the crowd, the... well, that was pretty much it. But I hated it all the same.

"Cheer up, Roxas! If I didn't know you I'd have thought you could smell something really bad. You might England." Oh joy, my _beloved_ brother was finally up. "Seriously Rox it'll be great, we'll meet loads of new people. I mean, there might even be hot girls..." He then started rambling about how he would have a romance with an English girl and how 'it will be great' I pretty much zoned out at this point. _Apparently,_ I didn't share the same enthusiasm as my brother. "Come on! If you smile I'll buy you something?" Cloud burst into hysterics as I forced out a smile. "You look deranged"

"Shut up jerk", I hissed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just cheer up Rox, alright?" he stated.

I stared at him, then genuinely smiled and let out a hum of agreement. England, here I fucking come.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later, <strong>

When we arrived at my grandfathers house, it wasn't exactly what I expected. It was a terraced house, with a small Victorian styled garden out front. The building was brick, with white windows and a pale pink rose plant that had grown to wrap around the windows and door. It was all very quaint.

My grandfather, Ansem, answered the door and hugged us. "Ah, hello Cloud, Roxas. How are you?" He asked. "It's so lovely to have you here." His voice was very... English.

"It's a pleasure to be here, thanks for letting us stay"

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you around"

As we walked through the house, I noted all the odd things Ansem seemed to have lying around. Various old books and vinyl records lay strewn amongst things he must have picked up sometime during his life. Tribal masks and weapons were hung up on the walls. I smiled as I looked at the posters adorned on the walls. "Keep Calm And Carry On". Typical. There were others too 'Oasis', 'Arctic Monkeys', 'The Smiths', 'Joy division'.

On the second floor there was a large bathroom, two bedrooms and a home office which looked out onto the long garden.

When we finally reached my room on the third floor, an attic which had been converted into a loft, I was left to put my things away. A double bed in the middle took up most of the space, but there was still plenty of room for storage and a desk.

About halfway through unpacking my things I heard Cloud shouting that dinner was ready and headed downstairs. "So are you boys ready for school?"

"Yeah, Roxas starts on Monday because he's joining late. But I go to college in two weeks, when the new term starts." Cloud said excitedly with his mouth full. I laughed while Ansem gave him a look that probably meant 'wow, my grandson is a moron'. Except they don't say moron here, do they?

"Well, good luck to both of you. And don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Night" we both called in unison. 

* * *

><p>Monday had come way too fast. I had been dreading it ever since I realised I would know absolutely no-one at this school. I was currently sitting silently in the front of Ansem's car, being driven to School by Cloud. As we neared, I could see various students walking in. I wondered what kind of cliques they'll have here.<p>

As soon as we arrived I got out of the car in silence, my heart pounding, threatening to burst out of my chest. See, your probably wondering why I'm panicking so much. It's because I'm not exactly a 'people-person', what ever the fuck that's supposed to mean.

"Cloud, I think I'm ill, maybe we should go home"

"Aha,you know that's not going to happen. You didn't even bother to put effort into that"

"I know, but where are we supposed to go?"

"You mean where are you supposed to go. I'm off, call me when you need me to pick you up."

"W-What? Clou-" The bastard was already driving off.

"Oi mate, you alright?" I turned to look at the boy who had just referred to me as 'mate'. "Shit kid, you look ready to commit bloody fucking murder."

This was not my day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit kid, you look ready to commit bloody fucking murder."

"Don't call me kid!" I snapped back. "I'm may be short but I'm 16 for christs sake."

He raised his hands in the air as a sign of mock defeat "Alright, alright, keep your knickers on." I stared at him, the desire to strangle him rising quickly.

"The names Demyx, and you are?" The boy was blonde with blue eyes and had the weirdest hair I had ever seen. It was like a Mohawk/Mullet type of thing. I didn't realize I was staring until he cleared his throat in an attempt to gain my attention.

"Roxas"

"Wait a sec, you're that new American kid right?"

"Don't call me-" The boy proceeded ignoring me,

"That's pretty fucking cool. Here, come on, I'll show you around" The blood lust I had just held for him diminished immediately with his offer.

"Umm, yeah, thanks, that- that'd be great." I smiled shyly.

"You got your timetable, yet?" I shook my head, "This way then."

From the pictures I had seen of the school, it looked pretty old and drab. But upon walking in with Demyx, I came to realise that on the inside it was extremely modern. The double Victorian doors opened up onto a large reception room with large round glass desk in the middle, occupied by a kind looking women on the phone. The space was littered with comfy-looking armchairs and small glass coffee tables, where students studied or just sat waiting for their friends. Pieces of art were hanging up on the walls and countless awards were in a cabinet on the far side of the room. There were corridors leading off on each side of the room and a huge staircase on the far right led upstairs.

I traipsed after Demyx as he bounded off towards the Lady at the desk. "Aerith! I brought you the new kid." All the students in the room looked up at the mention of a 'new kid'. I shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other, not enjoying the stares. Oh for fucks sake, It's not a fricking freakshow I thought to myself angrily. "And he's from America too! I've never met Americans before, I actually thought they were all fat." Demyx said as he pouted in a childish way. You _must_ be kidding me, is he an idiot?

The reception lady, who was apparently called Aerith, handed me my timetable. I had a lot more free lessons than I expected. I smiled as I saw I had double art first.

"Looks like we're in the same art class, come on its in the Pavilion." Demyx said excitedly. I could practically feel the happiness radiating off him. I wonder if i'll even last 'till the end of art.

"The Pavilion?"

"Yeah it's just one of the buildings in the school. It's where all the art and design classes are."

"So what's the class like?"

"Bloody legend, the teachers a bit of a killjoy. But It's me, Marly and Namine so it's always fun."

"Ah cool" I said, not bothering to point out that I had no idea who Marly and Namine were.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later~<p>

"Err, hi. I'm Roxas, I'm new here"

"Just take a seat at one of the desks...Mr. Strife"

"Yes sir." I replied quickly, while walking to take the desk next to Demyx.

"Hey rox. Wait, you don't mind if I call you Rox, right?" He said tentatively, I shook my head. "Thanks, well this is Namine" He pointed over to the girl on his left. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes, but unlike Demyx, she looked rather shy. "And coming through the door is Marluxia, but we all call him marly." My lower jaw fell to a place slightly lower than before. And I thought Demyx had weird hair, I- I mean- It's fucking PINK? Is he serious?

The pink haired freak winked at me "Like what you see?" Okay, He did not just do that? He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Or maybe he did, I cringed inwardly.

"Uh n-no, I'm okay err... thanks."

"Aww you're cute when you blush" Marluxia cooed. I glared at Demyx as he burst into fits of laughter, Namine giggling silently next to him.

"I am not cute" I hissed.

"Alright then love, whatever you say" He sat down beside Namine.

Thankfully, the teacher decided that moment was the right moment to begin class.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:**Sorry about the ridiculously long wait. I stupidly decided to start this story just as all my exams started. I've got a general plot now, so hopefully it should be easier to get chapters out. But holidays are starting soon, so that might slow me down...**

**Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

><p>The next few hours had passed by ridiculously slowly. I groaned as I remembered the way Marluxia had sprouted innuendo throughout the duration of art class. The most memorable being about how I just happened to be bent over the desk reaching for a paintbrush which he had 'accidentally' knocked over. Stupid prick.<p>

However, despite those few errr... _incidents, _Art had been surprisingly fun. Demyx, was extremely bubbly and managed to fill the blanks I left when I couldn't think of anything to say. Namine was also really sweet, but thankfully, not sickly so.

After art I had had a free period and so Demyx had taken up showing me around the school. It was pretty nice, around the same size of my last one. We had a heated debate about who had a better taste in music. I'm still adamant I do, but of course, Demyx disagreed.

I was now sitting in the math, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class. Praise the lord, it was my last lesson of the day. I was getting oh so bored of hearing that its called 'maths' not 'math'. I mean seriously, I'm American. Get over it.

"Hey, kid." I ignored the boy who was sitting in front of me. "Psst, new kid." Could someone like send out a memo or something. I do not like being called 'kid'. "Hello?"

"What?"

"Bells gone"

"Oh"

"Feel like a prick now don't ya?" A chuckle came from the boy next to him. "Names Hayner and this is Pence, no need to glare."

"Roxas"

"Well, nice to meet you roxas. We're headin' out for lunch, wanna come?" The boy called Pence grinned cheerfully. I checked my watch, it was ten past one.

" Err, yeah sure" I spoke slowly, suddenly unsure of myself

"Come on, there's this really cool cafe just down the road"

* * *

><p>I smiled calmly listening to the conversation that had been going strong for a good 10 minutes about the different types of ice creams you could get in the cafe. We had been joined by two girls called Ollete and Yuffie. Vanilla, Mint, Chocolate, Cookie dough, Toffee, Strawberry...<p>

"Err, roxas, you alright?" I promptly snapped out of my daydream.

"Er- Um, yeah... Just um... thinking about what to have?" Yuffie and Ollete giggled behind their hands and I blushed furiously.

The cafe was full of plush armchairs of various colours surrounding dark mahogany coffee tables. There was a large counter displaying mounds of ice cream, cakes, breads, biscuits, tarts and pretty much every kind of sweet desert my mind could think up. The thing about me is that, behind the cynical and sarcastic exterior, I have a major sweet tooth. It was the death of me. It was like having an embarrassing fetish that I had to hide.

The boy behind the counter had blueish-black hair that went into a fringe that covered one of his dark onyx eyes. He looked awfully bored, in fact, I could see a book, hidden, next to the cash register. "Hello, How can I help you today?"

"Hi, err..." I took a quick look at his name tag "Zexion, could I have chocolate tart?"

"American, huh? Could I suggest trying some tea?"

"Oka-"

"Oi! Zexy!" I turned to face the voice I recognised just as a blonde blur came bounding through the door and slammed against the counter. A jumble of words came tumbling out of Demyx's mouth faintly resembling the sentence "Hi Roxas, what are you getting?" I weighed my chances of answering correctly and replied.

"Chocolate tart"

Demyx, still grinning like a baby who'd just been given candy, opened his mouth about to speak. However he was cut off, when Zexion decided to now was the right time scold him. "Demyx, who gave you sugar? What have I told you about eating too much." I turned to Zexion who I'd managed to forget when Demyx had made his entrance. I laughed watching the scene unfold. Demyx pouting like a child and Zexion acting like a mother hen. "You can sit down if you like, I'll take it to your table"

"I'll go with you Roxy" I raised my eyebrow at the nickname. He suddenly frowned " You know I went looking for you after class but you had already left" I felt a pang of guilt run through me as I remembered that we had agreed to meet after class.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Hayner asked me to hang out and it just slipped my mind"

"Oh well, no worries Roxy" And as just as suddenly as he had been frowning he was smiling again. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters will get longer. I promise. And I should finish the next one by Tuesday, if not tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
